


折返 04

by daphneccc



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphneccc/pseuds/daphneccc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>你们的肉来啦！喜欢请多给我评论！</p>
    </blockquote>





	折返 04

**Author's Note:**

> 你们的肉来啦！喜欢请多给我评论！

身后的门被摔上的声响震耳欲聋，钥匙还插在把手上，发出清脆的声音。电梯的封闭空间让韦德一顿好受，稀薄的空气里掺杂着大量彼得发齁的信息素：是雨水洗刷过后的泥土散发出的质朴的味道，是清新干净的，再仔细点儿闻能闻见混着雄性麝类动物的香味，挑起的是韦德的性冲动，是他作为alpha的一种结合的本能。他都仿佛看见了那山间老林里静谧的景象，在中央矮小的树桩上他能抓住彼得的脚踝，一路亲吻，他细小的毛孔在通过树叶间隙的太阳下发光发亮。

韦德怀疑他的脑子已经烧坏掉了，在下体胀痛的情况下还能反应与思考——性欲可比疼痛难以忍耐。一路上彼得从他的背上滑下来，双臂还挂在他腰间，韦德就把他拎起来，没走几步他又滑下来，这样重复了几次以后韦德彻底缴械，只好艰难地把他抬上沙发。

“彼得，彼得。”韦德尝试着拍打彼得通红的脸颊，小力的，他的下体已经完全地勃起，撑出一个雄伟的帐篷。“你的药在哪里，快告诉我，我觉得我下一秒就会开始扒你的衣服。”

“药……”彼得喘着粗气，他的表情告诉韦德他正努力地回想。“在我卧室的床头柜里，应该有。”

“你等会儿。”韦德近乎是用飞的速度朝彼得的卧室跑去，他蹲在床头柜前拉开上面的抽屉，在里面一阵翻箱倒柜，几乎要把整个独立的抽屉拎出来将里面的东西倒在地板上，可里面除了几本杂志和摄影教程以外只有一层干巴巴的木头。“好了韦德，肯定是在第二层，要有耐心。”他一边自说自话地控制欲望，拉开了第二层——现实给了他一棒子，里面除了一包没用的除臭剂，什么也没有。

“宝贝儿，我不得不告诉你两个坏消息。”韦德再次来到彼得面前，他觉得脑袋晕乎乎的，信息素的味道越来越浓烈，他觉得他的忍耐力到达了一个新的高度。“第一，你的床头柜里除了几本我绝对不会拿来自慰的无聊杂志什么都没有了；第二，如果你这次再搞砸，我可真的忍不住了。”

“哦，操。”彼得少有地说了脏话，他双眼充血，和生理眼泪混合，看上去有些绝望。“我想着过两天再买的，你知道的，抑制剂保质期时间不长，有些快要过期的都会被低价拿出来卖，我想着捡个便宜。可是——”他用手掌捂住了脸，“该死的。”

韦德只觉得身体深处某一条管理理智的神经随着彼得的声音断得彻底，大脑已经不再指挥他的身体，他几乎是在彼得话音刚落的那个瞬间扛起了沙发上的人，不顾他无力的反抗把他搭在肩膀上，整个身体折叠起来，身下的欲望顶在韦德的腋部。他将彼得扔到床上，头撞进松软的枕头里，自己站在边上就开始脱上衣，粗鲁地扔在地上，他好看的肌肉线条暴露在充满情欲的空气中，顺着两边的人鱼线向下是早就勃起的性器，还被藏在牛仔裤里只有一个模糊的轮廓。“别怪我，小男孩儿，这可都是你的错。”

他的手指仿佛带有魔力，是会带来高潮和射精的魔力。韦德根本等不及脱他的衣服，他那双湿热的手掌抚上彼得的皮肤时身下的人明显地颤抖了一下，发出一声低哼。他在做和假象森林里一样的事，亲吻他的男孩儿。从他肚脐眼儿下敏感的一片肌肤开始，唾液帮着他一路开垦，到平坦的小腹，胸前早已悄悄突起的乳头——他使坏地舔了一圈，碍事的体恤阻挡了他的去路：“脱了他。”他命令他。彼得被他的亲吻弄得神志不清，他慢腾腾地从头上脱下，扔在一边，身体的本能使他主动地靠近韦德，鼻腔贪婪地吸食着他的气味。

他继续着自己的亲吻，锁骨清晰地在皮肤表面拉出一条优美的弧线，他在红透了的脖颈上停留，彼得的头发贴在皮肤上，鬓角和发尖都在往下滴汗，就滑至脖颈，滑进韦德的口腔。他能感到彼得血管强而有力的搏动，和亲吻他左边乳头时感受到的心跳保持同样的频率。低哼从彼得的喉咙里漏了出来，他平坦的小腹在韦德身下不停地起伏，鼻息都是滚烫的。他的下体依旧黏糊，性欲被卡在紧致的牛仔裤里，几乎是带着哭腔地恳求：“好难受。”

“哪儿？”韦德在他耳边，对着通红的耳廓咬了下去。

“下面。”彼得的双手摁压在韦德肩膀上，“解开它……”

“如你所愿。”

暗色的牛仔裤将彼得的轮廓藏了起来，褪下以后是纯白色的四角裤，和两条长期远离紫外线照射的腿，褐色的毛发在透过窗壶洒进的阳光底下呈现金色，稀疏地分布在白皙的肌肤上。身下泛滥的液体和彼得想象得如出一辙，前后都水漫金山。忍耐的汁水打湿了内裤的布料，变得透明，韦德都能隔着它看见整个阴茎的整个结构。他屈下身，带有挑逗意味的手掌在皮肤表面轻轻划过，来到了这根脆弱的性器面前，张开嘴从根部开始舔舐，使彼得不由自主地叫出声来，又在意识到以后用双手捂住了半张脸。淫靡的味道在韦德口腔扩散开来，不同于精液或女人的下体，彼得的味道多了一股甜，即使是隔着这层几乎毫无用处的布料韦德也能尝到，像是一个得到糖果的孩子，贪得无厌地吸食更多。他的手指在彼得垂着的睾丸上抚摸着，那两颗可爱的蛋蛋被他不怀好意地摩擦着，嘴和手双管齐下，让彼得漏出了更多细小的呻吟。

“别忍着，叫出来。”韦德看上去有些生气似的，他强硬地掐着彼得的手腕，从他的脸上掰开，然后又使坏地捏了捏他的睾丸，他便又发出了一声激昂的呻吟。“就这样，叫给我听。”

韦德帮自己脱掉身上所有的衣物，整个人赤裸地呈现在彼得面前，他的下体早就高高勃起，忍耐的汁液从他的马眼流出，浸湿了整根玩意儿。他又很快把彼得剥了个精光——即使他身上只剩下一块湿透了的四角裤和纯白的袜子。现在两个人都赤裸着身体，真正做到了坦诚相对。

他们这时候才开始亲吻对方的嘴唇，从嘴角开始，到上唇，然后抿住下唇往外拉又看它弹回去，最后才是一个极深的，像是要侵犯到喉咙深处的深吻。韦德的左手大力地摁在彼得的后脑勺上，另一只手在他腰窝上放着，把他拉得更近些；他就盘腿坐在彼得岔开的大腿中间，两人的阴茎碰到一块的时候能明显地感觉到彼得的身体颤抖着，带着拒绝的意味。韦德的手向下移动，他宽大的手掌摁压在彼得的两片屁股瓣上，手心渗出的汗带着高温，边亲吻边小力搓揉着，慢慢朝后面早已湿透的穴口探去。他伸出两根手指，几乎毫无阻力地插了进去，这具身体正欢迎着他，做好了一切准备迎接他的到来。他放开了彼得的嘴巴，从他的手指伸进去的那刻开始就能听见彼得的叫声，细微的从他的喉咙深处发出，他仰着头，吞咽口水的时候喉结明显地上下滑动，韦德便垂下脖子去舔舐，啄食，甚至啃咬，他把他放在自己腿上，两具赤裸的躯体更加紧密地结合在一块。开阖的穴口流出更多润滑的汁液，打湿了韦德的手指，甚至顺着流到腕部，身下的泛泛水声为这次性爱添了一笔淫靡的色彩。“你听见了吗，这是我的手指在操你的穴口发出来的声音。”韦德不会放过任何一个在彼得耳边低语粗俗话语的机会，“我想这么干很久了。”

紧接着他朝甬道更深处挖去，摁压在肉壁的某一点上，让彼得张大了口，却迟迟没有发出声音，但来自身体深处的抽搐出卖了他。未知席卷了他，他尝试着推开韦德：“不要、啊，不要摁那里！”

“这儿就是你的敏感点吗？宝贝儿男孩？”韦德使坏地加大了力度，不断地摁压那儿和周围的地方，他能感到彼得身体的颤抖十分惊人，就和他很早以前上过的某个妓女到达深度高潮一样的模样。“别怕。”他大力地吸吮他的一侧脖颈，留下痕迹，“舒服就叫给我，射给我，随你怎样都可以。”

“不行……我感到，很奇怪。放开那儿，韦德，别……啊！”彼得摁压在韦德肩上的手指腹泛白，力度很大，在韦德不断的摁压和吸吮中，他经历了人生中第一次在别人面前射精。颤抖是从大腿根部开始的，他的脚背弓得很直，整条腿绷得紧致，却始终无法控制抽搐，在腥甜的精液射出在他小腹上的同时韦德依旧在欺负他的敏感点，让他颤抖得更加猛烈，叫声一波接一波，激情滂湃。

但他依旧硬着，即使射了一次精也还是如石块般坚挺着，这让彼得感到害怕。他留下生理泪水，还没从刚刚深度高潮中缓过劲来，可这时韦德再也无法忍耐，他的下体快要炸开来了，抵在了彼得的穴口。“等、别……它太大了，进不来的！”

“哦亲爱的，你这样称赞我的小韦德让我更‘性’奋了。”韦德握住根部，他的前端已经被彼得分泌出的液体浸湿，头部已经顺利地进到温热的甬道里了——他发誓他不是个有早泄困扰的男人，但他真的快要被这紧致的洞穴给挤得缴械了。“嘿，别夹得那么紧，放松些，你性感的小屁股快把我的小韦德给夹断了。”

彼得什么都听不进去，韦德只好用行动帮助他放松。他把他放下，后背贴在冰凉的床沿上，抬起了一侧的腿，手握在他的脚踝上。他从那颗突起的踝骨开始亲吻，和他想象的一样，彼得的毛发是会发光的，亮闪闪地，稀疏地扫过他唇外一圈的皮肤，弄得他痒痒的。一路向上，他吻过了结实的小腿肚，在膝盖壳上打圈，直到整个都被他的唾液浸湿，同时他的下体慢悠悠地进入，已经进去一半了；他继续，朝大腿进发，越靠近私处的皮肤越敏感，他的唾液是春药，手心上的汗液也是春药，慢性地渗进彼得的皮肤，渗进他的血液里，祸害他，侵蚀他，一点点将他的理智抽离。

终于，他将那根玩意儿全部推进了彼得的屁眼儿里，这让两人都喘着粗气，尤其是被插进屁眼儿的那位——它实在是有点儿大。韦德尝试着动一动，彼得惊慌的眼神告诉他别。他又是这样，一双野鹿的眼睛，瞳孔紧张地缩放着，湿漉漉的泪水在眼眶里打转，亮闪闪的。韦德慢慢地抽动，拔出来一点，又放回去，又多拔出来一点，再放回去；就这样慢悠悠地，毫无快感可言地抽插。今天的他可真是着了魔，他骂了句脏话，然后说：“你可真是可怕，彼得·帕克。”他的双眼盯着他的脸，“你是唯一一个让我忍到现在的人，唯一一个。”他说这话的时候还帮他的漂亮男孩儿抹了把额头上新鲜的汗，“我对待任何一个在我身下娇喘的女人、男人，我从来都是在操他们的阴道或屁眼，有时候也操嘴巴。我可不管他们会不会高潮，会不会痛，但你可不一样，彼得。”他感到抽插不那么困难了，便加快了力道和速度，彼得也不由得叫得更大声，他仰着头，后颈曲出一个优美的，像是瓷碗一样的弧。韦德保持身下抽插的动作，嘴巴也不停：“该死的，我猜我爱上你了。”

韦德十分克制自己，他知道彼得的生殖道就在旁边，但理智把他拽在空中，让他保持清醒。他通常毫无底线，被他上过的beta也好，omega也好，他总是不负责任地让他们吃避孕药，即使是将他们的生殖腔捅烂了，他也未必在意分毫。他的漂亮男孩儿，彼得，他多么纯洁的一个人，从来没有过性体验，就连手淫都很少，他第一次在别人面前射精不过五分钟以前。Omega一辈子只能被一个alpha标记，韦德不会任由自己的性欲毁掉一个人的一生，更何况他在朝夕相处中似乎已经将多年未见的真心掏了出来，摆在了彼得面前，是连他自己都不敢相信的认真。

他稍稍拔出一点，没让标记发生。彼得和他几乎是同时射精，他将身体折叠起来蜷缩在韦德怀里，第二次射出的玩意儿没那么浓，半透明地从小腹流淌下来，淅淅沥沥地打湿了身下的床单，一片狼藉。韦德双臂揽住彼得的身躯，他释放的时候把他紧紧地拥在怀里，彼此感受来自深处的颤抖，是这世上最质朴的，也最美丽的生理反应。

 

韦德清醒了不少，他抹去脸上的汗，眨了眨眼睛使画面清晰些。彼得躺在他身边，他疲惫地闭着眼睛，在经历了深度发情和初体验后他的呼吸慢慢平稳下来，双臂交叠失去了言语，在湿漉漉的床单上睡着，也许十几个小时都不会睁眼。夕阳照在他满是汗珠的背上，红彤彤地一片，韦德便脑袋空白地呆坐着看了很久，直到他的小兄弟慢慢地软了下去，耷拉在胯间。空调吹出的冷气呼呼地打在他身上，汗水形成了一层天然的空壳，浮在他湿润的皮肤上，慢慢干涸。

他刚在解决了彼得的发情期的同时，对他说了我爱你。韦德反而是从现在才开始茫然的，他的大脑开始重新工作，整理刚刚所发生的一切。完毕之后，他打心底觉得，从这片红透半边天的夕阳全部沉下后，夜幕降临，他和彼得的关系也会变成一种崭新的——也许从一开始就在期待的，感情上的升华，或是退化。

 

 

TBC


End file.
